


Tallahassee, FL

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [27]
Category: Supernatural, Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 2014!verse, 2nd POV - Dean, Croatoan Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t long before you met Tallahassee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallahassee, FL

-z-

 

When the Croatoan Apocalypse started and Sam said yes and Castiel became a tried-and-true human, you found you just couldn’t sit still.  So, after setting up the home base and leaving Chuck to his inventories and Cas to his drugs, you take the Impala and you run.

You run down every dirty, dusty back-road you can remember.

And it wasn’t long before you met Tallahassee.  

 _So much f’d up crap happens in Florida_  and you remember your words. 

You found Tallahassee just as his boy was turning and – though it shattered what little bit of your soul was left – you put a bullet between the kid's eyes.

 _Just kill me, please_ , Tallahassee had begged as the two of you stood over his son’s grave.

But you didn’t kill him, instead you taught him about guns; you show him how to aim and just how hard you have to swing a machete in order to chop off a head.

Eventually, Tallahassee tells you about how his daddy was a mean drunk after mama died; he tells you how the woman who married him, had his child, and how much he loved her; only she was in it for his money ((he had a rather successful restaurant)).  He smiles when he tells you about the man she ran off with – how he went and got himself shot by the cops during a drug deal gone bad.

And you tell him about mama and Dad, about Sammy and Jess and demons and their deals, about the angels and their apocalypse and how you could’ve stopped it.  And when Tallahassee interrupts your self-deprecation with a whisper-soft kiss, you break out a bottle of whiskey and when you’re both good and drunk – your hands don’t stay to yourselves and everything is rough and messy and no one says the right name.  You call for Cas and Tallahassee bucks back with the name of his neighbor’s husband.

And then it’s been a year and you know it’s time to head back – back to Chuck and Cas and the others.

You ask Tallahassee to come with you, but he says that he can’t, not yet.  So you hand him your last Twinkie and tell him that you expect one in return when he finally decides to catch up.

 _You have a deal_ , he says and you share one last heated kiss before you’re jumping into the Impala and gunning it for home.

It’ll be another year before you hear from Tallahassee again.  He’ll tell you about the new group he’s got, how one of the little spitfucks reminds him of the young Sammy you used to whisper about.

You’ll smile a soft smile that you no longer thought you were capable of when you hear this.

And then you get word that  _your_  Sammy is in Detroit.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
